300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Summer Festival (2018.06.23)
Event Time Start: '''23 June 2018 '''End: '''2 July 2018 Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1.You can enter the lottery interface through the '''Cool Summer Popsicle icon ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2.At the lottery interface, you can use Ice Shovel ( ) to draw the lottery. 3.You can get Ice Shovel from Ice Shovel Package, the package is available in Item Mall. 4.Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 Ice Shovel to draw the lottery once 5.Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 Ice Shovel to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random skin on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is as follows: * (Skin Card - Mahou Shoujo Nanoha) x 1 (1.94% Chance) * (Skin Card - Okita Souji) x 1 (0.95% Chance) * (Skin Card - Date Masamune) x 1 (0.95% Chance) * (Skin Card - Beach Goddess Black Rock Shooter) x 1 (0.95% Chance) * (Skin Card - Himouto Umaru) x 1 (5.11% Chance) * (Skin Card - Zwei Form Illya) x 1 (3.42% Chance) * (Skin Card - Toyotomi Hideyoshi) x 1 (0.95% Chance) * (Skin Card - School Swimsuit Kuroneko) x 1 (1.94% Chance) * (Skin Card - Kimono Homura) x 1 (3.42% Chance) * (Skin Card - Alexander the Great) x 1 (5.11% Chance) * (Skin Card - Richelieu) x 1 (5.11% Chance) * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Kurumi) x 1 (6.99% Chance) * (Skin Card - Himura Kenko) x 1 (3.42% Chance) * (Skin Card - Underworld Goddess) x 1 (6.99% Chance) * (Skin Card - Adventurer Killua) x 1 (6.99% Chance) * (Skin Card - Halloween Witch Yoshino) x 1 (6.99% Chance) * (Skin Card - School Uniform Kuroyukihime) x 1 (9.69% Chance) * (Skin Card - Daopao Syaoran) x 1 (9.69% Chance) * (Skin Card - Kamishiro Rize) x 1 (9.69% Chance) * (Skin Card - Idol Mirai) x 1 (9.69% Chance) Cool Summer Great Feedback (Activities) Task A (Daily Quest): 'During the event, daily spend 10 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Twin Dices) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily spend 20 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Twin Dices) x 2 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily spend 50 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Twin Dices) x 5 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily spend 100 Diamonds to obtain the following rewards: * (Twin Dices) x 5 * (Popsicle) x 1 '''Task E (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily log in the game to obtain the following rewards: * ('Gold Coin) x 99 '''Task F (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 1 first win to obtain the following rewards: * (Twin Dices) x 1 '''Task G (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 3 wins from Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following rewards: * (Twin Dices) x 3 Discount Shop During the event, a discount shop is a place where you can purchase various items both non-limited and limited by using diamonds. The shop resets every 24 hours at midnight with a selection of 8 items that have reduced price. The selection of items and reduced price are randomly generated. Once an item is purchased, the slot of that item is disabled as the item itself is sold out until the shop resets. Players can also manually reset the shop before midnight by clicking on the button at the upper right corner of the screen, but it will cost a certain value of diamonds for each reset. Exchange Reward This event has Popsicle and Ice Cream as exclusive materials for exchanging rewards. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Skin Card - Sailor Uniform Astolfo) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 15) * (Skin Card - Kid Gil) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 15) * (Skin Card - Bunny Girl Aria) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 15) * (Skin Card - Alexander the Great) x 1 <= ( x 15) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Mythology Mystic Code of Emperor Nero) x 1 <= ( x 15) + ( x 5) * (Ice Cream) x 1 <= ( x 15) * (Popsicle) x 7 <= ( x 1) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 <= ( x 3) * (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 <= ( x 6) * (Rename Card) x 1 <= ( x 15) * (Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 <= ( x 100) + ( x 20) * (Level 4 Purple Gem Chest) x 1 <= ( x 25) + ( x 1) * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 <= ( x 50) + ( x 10) * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) x 1 <= ( x 10) + ( x 1) * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 <= ( x 1) * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x 1 <= ( x 6) * (Skin Card - Daopao Syaoran) x 1 <= ( x 20) * (Skin Card - Kamishiro Rize) x 1 <= ( x 20) * (Skin Card - Adventurer Killua) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 2) * (Skin Card - School Swimsuit Eucliwood) x 1 <= ( x 20) * (Skin Card - Maeda Inuchiyo) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Richelieu) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Himura Kenko) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Takeda Shingen) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Date Masamune) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Hattori Hanzou) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - U47) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Popsicles or Ice Creams. The more the rarity of the duplicate skin the more the number of Popsicles or Ice Creams you are given. ---- ----